Our Love is Different
by AllyPiexx
Summary: Davina Claire learns she is a hybrid and a witch. Kol and Davina have to go challenges as she gets used to her new life.
1. Chapter 1

A lot of things were on Davina Claire's mind after what happened, with her dead father. Davina thinks back on what just happened and tears roll down her face while she's in the kitchen of Kol and her apartment.

^.^

(Flashback)

Davina is sitting by her sick father while he is coughing up blood. Davina thought back to when she didn't know him at all. But then reality hits her hard.

Her father is pulling at her sleeves of her jacket trying to tell her something,

"Davina" her father quietly said to her.

"Dad what do you need?" tears are rolling down her face while she looks at him.

"I need to tell you something that your mom and I have been not telling you." He looks up at his beautiful daughter that is confused.

"You're a hybrid and a witch." His guilt just comes pouring out of him.

"That's not possible, no you're not telling the truth." Her mind quickly pours out of images that she has hated Klaus and his kind when she was one to. But in her head she tried to convince herself that it was all a lie.

"Honey the only reason you don't feel it because of a spell that goes to my life, it hides your werewolf and vampire self on showing your witch part."

"Since I'm dying its going to come back up."

Davina's dad hands her a spell that at any time she can have one part of her or both. A couple of minutes later her dad dies.

(Flash Back ends)

Davina still siting in the kitchen trying to calm her self down from sobbing just sits there thinking about everything, pondering her thoughts.

I hope you guys like this first chapter I don't know if I should keep on so tell me if I should.


	2. Chapter 2

Still sitting in the kitchen after what happened she holds herself together.

Right when she walked over to the couch she saw Kol sitting there asking her is she's all right. "Are you okay love?" Kol asks very concern seeing she just got done crying from the dried tears on her face.

Davina just nods.

"Well love I'm going to binge on some blood bags so I don't know if you want to stay here." Kol knows how much Davina hates seeing him and the blood bags so he always warns her first.

"Its fine, I can handle you eating ill just sit on the couch watch the TV." Davina just sits there quietly while Kol opens up the blood bag.

The more blood that goes down his chin the hungrier Davina gets looking at him, without noticing her eyes were black. Davina quickly snapped out of it.

Kol halfway done with his bin of blood bags she just can't handle it. Davina come's over to him and licks the blood off his chin.

Kol's face was shocked to see her do that, but before he could say anything he saw the black veins coming out of her eyes. They both kiss and blood flows in between their mouths.

Soon after that they both made out in a blood filled apartment. All you could here is moans and groans from that apartment filled with blood later on.

The morning after what happened between Kol and Davina is a blood fest. Davina sees her clothes after she wakes up and she decides to take a shower.

Soon after she tip toes in the apartment avoiding the bodies. She grabs a blood bag and sits up in Kol and her bed.

It was 11:30 and Davina woke Kol up.

"Ugh love its to early to be up." Kol groaned getting up and heads to the bathroom.

He comes and sits back on the bed and sees Davina holding a blood bag. He shakes his head back and forth to see if it was a dream because that is what he thought it was.

He stared at her in disbelief because he has only known Davina as a witch. "Love how did this all happen?"

He grabs Davina and holds her close cuddling with her. Then Davina explains the whole story to him.

I hope you guys like the second chapter I don't know how to feel about

this yet. Tell me if I should go on!


	3. Chapter 3

Let me explain

Kol and Davina were heading to the Mikaelson compound. They were going to share the big news. They were in the car just driving with low music.

They arrive to the compound and the first person to greet them is Elijah.

"Hello brother." Elijah gives them two a smirk.

"We have an announcement."

After that all the siblings come down vamp speed and just sit there wondering what it could be that is so important.

"Davina is a hybrid and a witch." Kol looks at everyone to see all their faces.

Davina looked around the room and the Mikaelsons look like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads.

"Hmm so the thing you desperately hate about me is my kind but you are the same kind." Klaus gave a crooked smile at the teenage witch now hybrid.

"How is this possible Kol?" Elijah has an expression of worried on his face.

Davina and Kol both sit down on the couch and explains the story that Davina has told Kol earlier.

Back at Kol and Davina's apartment is a worried Marcel.

He breaks in to the apartment because Davina has not been answering his calls.

Marcel looks around. There are blood bags everywhere on the floor. There are four dead bodies without blood on the floor.

But as he looks at the walls there is blood smeared all over them to. He looks to the bed and there is a dead body and a lot of blood bags.

Marcel is angry on a whole new level and he rushes to the Mikaelson compound to get ready to kill Kol.


	4. Chapter 4

All sitting around the Mikealson compound they are all still in shock. Davina takes the spell off her werewolf side of her.

Now both her vampire and werewolf and witch are out. Klaus is over joyed about the news he just learnt. A moment later Marcel comes in here yelling

"Kol what have you done!" Marcel screams on the top of his lungs.

Marcel then looks at Davina and a sigh comes out as he thought she was dead. But he was still angry with the dead bodies he found in Davina's and Kol's apartment.

So Marcel brunt blood and smeared it everywhere.

"STOP MARCEL NO!" Elijah screams.

One-moment later Davina rushes over there and there is black veins under her eyes.

Marcel just sits there while Davina takes one of the blood bags and destroys it. He has no words.

He doesn't know what to do but be upset because he thinks that Kol turned her.

"Kol you see what you have done!" Marcel vamp speeds and puts Kol to a wall and punches his face.

"Hello darling how's your day?" Kol has a smirk.

"Davina I am going to kill him, do you see your apartment it's filled with blood."

"Marcel Kol and I both did that." Davina looks at the ground ashamed.

"Why is there blood in the bed and bodies everywhere?"

"Well I could tell you why the is blood in the bed but I don't think you want those details." Kol says it with a huge smirk.

"Oh my-" Marcel cant even speak.

"Marcel let me explain it to you. "Davina pats on the couch and Marcel sits.

She tells him everything she has learnt about her self.


	5. Chapter 5

After minutes of hugging between Marcel and Davina, Marcel had to leave. But Kol got jealous that she was spending all her time on Marcel.

"Davina!" Kol yelled because he knew she would come right away.

"Kol are you alright?" "What happened?" Davina was scared something might of happened.

"Nothing love I just wanted you to come cuddle with me." Kol looked at Davina with a smile when she hopped in the bed and cuddled with Kol.

An hour later Davina went with Klaus so he could teach her how to control her new hybrid senses. Kol still got jealous that Davina and him were not as close.

By the time Davina got to their apartment it was dinnertime. With her hybrid senses she could smell the food from a block away.

When she got in their apartment she smiled at Kol who was making dinner. There were candles lit all over the place, which made Davina smile more.

"Love you should go get ready because me and you are going to have a date." Kol looked at Davina like she was the greatest thing on earth.

Davina comes out of their room with short dress on. It was blue with lace on all around the dress.

"Darling you look.." Kol had no words he looked like he was the hungriest person on earth and she was a piece of food.

Her eye sparkles with her dress. Her hair is in a Ponytail with curls coming out of it. She's wearing these black high heels.

Kol pulls out a chair for her and she sits. They talk for three hours non-stop. Until Kol kisses her.

This goes on non-stop kissing and talking for hours. But it became nightfall and so they decided to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Kol." Davina cuddled up to Kol.

"Goodnight Davina." Kol kisses her forehead.


End file.
